


Recherche

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Eönwë part à la recherche de son bien-aimé.





	Recherche

Eönwë annonça à ses parents qu’il partirait à la recherche du bel inconnu malgré leurs protestations.  
\- « C’est lui que j’épouserais et personne d’autre » affirma-t-il froidement avant de partir, accompagné de quelques gardes, et la pantoufle bien protégée dans la poche de son manteau.


End file.
